Beauty is Only Skin-Deep
by CiaoBabyCakes
Summary: Tenten, starting her first year of High School, is faced with a challenge. The challenge is known as Neji Hyuga, the new hottie in town, who is also known for his fair share of past lovers and for always getting what he wants, and the thing he wants most is Tenten. From there she faces rabid fangirls and wacky teachers. And will relationships be ruined in the process? Nejiten


Chiyoko: Hello everyone I'm Chiyo-chan, the author of this story! Please go easy on me, this is my first story so I'am not that experienced as an author, I hope you enjoy though! It was hard making up all the couples I was originally going to make this a Sasusaku story but I couldn't resist doing a Nejiten fanfic! If you have any suggestions or "constructive criticism" please don't hesitate to do so, I want to make sure this story is an enjoyable one and become a stronger writer in the process so flames are welcomed! Enough rambling though on to the story!

I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters, though I would like to..especially Sasuke and Neji-kun.)

Sasuke and Neji: No way in hell

* * *

'Today was the first day of my new school and of course, I had to be late' I thought as I ran my hand through my hair. I used to wear my hair up, in two buns, but that look outgrew me and I was also sick of my old classmates referring to me as "bun girl" or "panda". As soon as I hit fourteen my appearance and my body began to change drastically. My legs grew and became more toned, my hair grew longer and my figure became curvy. The worse part of it all was… my breasts grew; I changed from a 32B to a 38C! But it wasn't only me that noticed these changes, my friend, Ino, noticed these changes as well unfortunately. She took me out shopping for new clothes and threw away my old ones. While doing so she would tell me "Your boyish shirts wouldn't be able to fit those enormous melons of yours!" and "Why hide those legs under those ugly things you call pants! You'd look sexier if you wore plain panties then those things!" But even so I had always envied Ino, she's so honest and she always found a way to make people smile. We've known each since our middle school years and we have been close since, we're even going to the same high school, Konoha High.

When I reached the gates I was gasping for breathe, I ran all the way from my house to school. As soon as I had caught my breath I felt a pair of eyes on me, I looked around and caught a boy staring at me. I had noticed his long dark brown hair that was tied at the back and saw that he was still staring at me. Usually this would irritate the hell out of me but his eyes were making me mesmerized, they were so pretty. They were milky white with a tint of lavender, and they reminded me of pearls, his eyes seemed so deep it was as if you could drown in them. It took me a second to regain my thoughts and when I did I had realized that the boy was gone. I stared at the spot he was standing at until I heard a familiar voice call my name. I turned and saw Ino smiling from ear to ear, and she tackled me in a hug.

"So you actually got in! I'm so happy; we will be able to go to the same school! " cried Ino as she squeezed me harder. I don't do well with affection, I never have. I grew up without any parents for as long as I've remembered. That's why it was hard getting along with Ino, who always provides unconditional love whenever needed to people. But because of her I also was able to learn about human warmth and how not all people are bad and untrusting. Though I'm still distant when I meet someone new, I start to open up to people after time and Ino says that I'm becoming friendlier.

Ino is too trusting though, that can be a good thing but also bad. She dated one of the hottest boys in our old school, Uchiha Sasuke, and in the end she found out he had another girlfriend and it broke her heart. She cried for days until I finally helped her get over it, but ever since then she has always been at odds with the other girl Sasuke was dating at the time, Haruno Sakura. They were close at one point, she would tell me. But she said as soon as she hit middle school they became distant and have been rivals ever since. Ino broke up with Sasuke once she had found out but Sasuke didn't seem to care at all.

Sasuke is an unemotional bastard. All he says is "hn" and when he does say something to you it's usually one of his snide remarks and his famous "Uchiha glares". Although Sasuke may be a jerk that still doesn't stop girls from trying to make a move on him. Not long after Ino's breakup with him he broke up with Sakura leaving her hysterical with tears. Sakura still shares a deep affection for Sasuke, and even openly announces it. Some could even say her love for him is almost an obsession. Ino is over Sasuke, so she says, but I catch her stealing glances at him all the time and she always does everything she can to get his attention. That's why she and Sakura always end up bickering and challenging each other to the weirdest of things. But even so, I can tell that Sakura and Ino still consider each other somewhat as friends. Sasuke doesn't have many friends, he never really tried to make any, and people were still drawn to him. Naruto Uzumaki, the class clown, has been Sasuke's closest "acquaintance" ever since I first met them.

Ino and I soon saw Sakura on our way to the buildings and as soon as they saw each other they started a glaring contest, I left them not long after they started bickering again. As headed toward the billboard to look for my class I bumped into someone making the person fall to the ground. I saw that it was a girl, she had long dark colored hair that almost looked blue in the light and she had snow white skin. I helped her up while apologizing, but when I saw her face I gasped.

She looked like the boy that was staring at me. Just like him, she had flawless skin and those same pretty white eyes, except hers looked more lavender then white. I noticed not long after that we had both been staring at each other for a long time. So I broke the silence and started to interact with her.

"Gosh I'm so sorry about that! My name's Tenten and I am a freshman so I'm new here. What's your name?"

"A-ano. Nice to see you again Tenten-san, I'm H-Hyuga Hinata." She said while poking her index fingers together while looking down and blushing.

'She seems very shy' I remarked in my head, until a thought occurred to me. "Wait, what do you mean 'nice to see you _again_'?" I said as I cocked my head to one side.

At this, her face seemed to turn even more red, which I didn't think was possible. And she started to look down again. There was a couple moments of silence until I heard her mumble some words, I leaned closer to hear better.

"..W-well we've actually w-went to the same m-middle school."

I looked at her, surprised; I don't remember anyone that looked like her in middle school. At that I felt a little embarrassed. I laughed nervously and said "Really? That's cool, I'm sorry I can't seem to remember you though." After, her expression became nonchalant and she pursed her lips, until she responded with a smile.

"It's o-okay, I g-get that a lot."

Her response was not something I had expected. I thought she would get offended or hurt. But as I looked at her warm smile I noticed her eyes, her eyes looked so sad. But her expression, her smile was so gentle and warm.

"So… you're not offended that I can't recognize you?"

She looked surprised at my response then giggled. "N-not at all, I'd actually be surprised if you did remember me. A-after all, we were both in different classes and I would always h-hang out with Kiba-kun and Shino-kun."

Then it hit me, 'She was the girl that would faint all the time! I remember now, I met her at the library once but she fainted upon seeing Naruto stalk the hallways wearing nothing but his boxers because of a prank the Uchiha had played on him. But she had short hair at the time.' I thought in my head.

"So you only hang out with Aburame and Inuzuka?" I said while leaning on the rails of the stairway.

"W-well… we were all c-childhood friends and I don't know how to i-interact with anyone else so… b-besides I don't have any other f-friends…" She said while looking down.

I looked at her and suddenly felt a pang of guilt. I know how it feels to feel forgotten or alone, I still do. Hinata seems like a nice girl so it wouldn't be bad making friends with her. Then I put my hands on her shoulders, she looked up, surprised.

"Don't worry! I'll be your friend!"

At first she looked shocked. And after a few moments of silence I wondered if she didn't want me as a friend then she started smiling while there were traces of tears in her eyes.

"Y-Yes! I would really love that! T-Tenten-san thank you!" She said while wiping away a tear.

I started giggling and said with a grin "Your kind of weird Hyuga-san, but I like you! And you can call me 'Tenten-chan', 'Tenten-san' sounds weird."

She started giggling and said with a smile "Okay, call me 'Hinata' then!"

'She looks pretty when she smiles' I thought to myself as we walked together toward the hallways when I thought of something.

"Hey Hinata-chan?"

"H-hai Tenten-chan?"

"Do you happen to be familiar with a guy with long chestnut brown hair and the same eyes as you. He looks about our age."

"Oh! Y-you mean N-Neji...Y-yeah I know him."

"So you do know him! So I was wondering… are you two related or something?"

"… Y-yes we are. H-he is my c-cousin."

"Oh, you don't seem that happy about him. But this morning he did seem a little mysterious…"

"W-well I d-don't hate him, i-it's just that… our r-relationship is complicated… But wait a m-minute, what d-do you m-mean t-this morning?"

"I caught him staring at me this morning when I reached the gates."

"N-nani! N-no it can't be, that means h-he's… he's h-here..?" she started shivering and suddenly stopped walking with her head down.

I stopped walking and looked at her. Her hands were quivering and shaking and I could see tears well up in her eyes. She was gasping for breath and her eyes became distant. She was shy before, but this, this is different, she is scared of him.

I grabbed her hand and she looked up. I rested my other hand on her shoulder as a sign of reassurance and her quivering stopped, then I smiled and said "Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'm not sure what your relationship with this Neji-person is but you won't be alone. I'll be with you all the way!" At this her tears stopped and she smiled, a real smile. At that moment I knew that we were going to become great friends.

Not long after we found out what class we were in, I was in 1-A, the same as both Hinata and Ino. The Uchiha, Naruto, Inuzuka, Sakura, and Aburame were also in our class. But one name made Hinata drop her bento and give a small shriek. Hyuga, Neji was also in our class.

As we made our way to the classroom we heard a loud bang. Hinata made a small sound of surprise and I jumped a little. Then there was shouting and Naruto came tearing through the hallways while a teacher was chasing him.

"Uzumaki Naruto! You better come here or I'll have you doing laps around the entire school for the whole day!"

Then a boy with a bowl cut and bushy black eyebrows came chasing after the teacher screaming enthusiastically.

"Please sensei let me take laps around the school! It's most youthful for the soul!"

"Rock Lee you will not! Now stop following me and go back to class before I shave those eyebrows of yours!"

At that, the boy recognized as "Rock Lee" stopped dead in his tracks and started blubbering like a baby while making a mad dash to the classroom. I looked at the room number he went into and realized that it was the same classroom we are in. I looked at Hinata who was used as a shield for Naruto at one point while the teacher was chasing him; her face was still as red as it was then. I giggled at her expression and we both stood in front of the door to class 1-A. Then I took a deep breath and said "Well this is it! Ready to face the jungle known as 'high school'?"

"N-not really…"

I giggled and so did she and then we opened the door. And at that moment I thought in my head 'This is going to be fun'.

**Boy was I wrong…**

* * *

Chiyoko: Sorry guys! I'm having trouble thinking of the couples I should make. Of course Neji and Tenten will end up together! But for the rest of the character pairings I was having trouble with... I was originally thinking:

SasuHina

NaruSaku

ShikaTema

ChoIno

GaaMat

But I don't know. Please review but also tell me what pairings you would think be best!Thank you!


End file.
